Skyrime Dimension Jumpers
by foxxxduo
Summary: After being in Altair's world with an obsessive Malik, the piece of Eden decided to suck Erin and Echo into Skyrim. Once they were done insulting Altair of course. Now in Skyrim, Erin and Echo meet up with a dragon and go on a magical journey to the land of cats, and Erin loses her blanket once again. You don't want to know what happens this time she loses it. :)
1. Chapter 1

Previously:

Altair looked at Echo.

"Please stay with me!"

Echo looked at Altair thinking about it.

"Fishguy you Altair!"

With that said, both Erin and Echo jumped into the portal.

"No wait! We forgot Fufu!"

Before Erin could get out to save her cat husband, the portal closed.

(Present)

"Erin. I don't think this is home."

"What makes you say that?"

"That's why," she said pointing at a dragon flying in the sky.

"Hey it's Uncle Cabbage! Uncle Cabbage come down here right now! You know that that's not a good place to be!"

As she said that, the dragon landed screeching at her.

"Uncle Cabbage don't scare me like that again! Wait a minute. You're not Uncle Cabbage," she said as she hugged the dragon.

"My name is Ohvaden not whatever you call this Uncle Cabbage mortal! Fear me for you are about to die by the great Ohvaden!"

Echo walked up to the dragon.

"Umm don't mind Erin. She kind of lost it after the first dimension."

"What do you mean dimension?"

"We are dimension jumpers," called out Erin, "and you are now my pet dragon, Drago, named after the great dragon from Bakugan!"

"I do not have to listen to you mortal."

"Yes you do. You have to listen to me and Mr. Fluffers," she said as she held up her fluffy blanket.

Echo looked at Drago.

"First you're going to be her best friend. Then you're going to end up marrying her like her poor cat, Mr. Fufu, who she forced to wear a mini tuxedo, and of course I was one the one who had to put him in it, and you don't want to know how that turned out."

Drago looked at Erin and Echo.

"You know I can just kill you right?"

"You wouldn't do that. You're a good dragon. You're my dragon."

Drago screeched before glaring at her.

"Oh Drago can we go play with a giant chicken?"

"NOOOOO!" screamed Echo as she glared at her.

"But why?"

"Because their are no giant chickens in skyrim."

"Yes their are. Drago tell her."

Drago sighed. "No there aren't."

"But ok fine then. Drago do you want to help me scare the kitty over their into being my pet?" Erin said pointing to a huge saber tooth cat.

Drogo rolled his eyes. "It will kill you," he said, but Erin was already running over to the saber tooth tiger.

"KITTTTTTTYYYYYYYY KIIIIITTTTTTYYYYY KITTY KITTY KITTY!" Erin screamed as she ran over to it. The creature snarled and tried to attack her when she hopped onto its back.

"Echo look I found you your husband!"

Echo just watched as it snarled and tried to throw Erin off. Drago laughed a little before he walked over and picked her up in his mouth and breathed fire on the cat.

"Yay! Kitty barbecue. Now let's go talk to a guard, so I can mock him!"

Drago rolled his eyes.

"Drago are you coming with me?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because you're not the boss of me," hissed Drago.

"Sure I am! I own you Drago!"

Drago growled. "For the last time mortal, My name is Ohvaden!"

"Nope it's Drago. You should be glad I changed that horrible name into a great name!" Erin flashed him a grin. Drago growled before deciding to just go along with it. He followed them to what looked like White Run.


	2. Chapter 2

"Halt! The city is….. What in the name Of- Dragon!"

"It's ok. I tamed him. He knows better than to attack good people," said Erin.

Drago growled. "I'm not tame Mortal!"

"Shut up Drago, or no sweet rolls for dessert," Drago growled again before shutting his mouth.

"Like I said, he's my best friend," the guard just stared at him.

Echo coughed. "Umm it's rude to stare. Besides he is a fairly nice dragon. He saved her from a sabertooth tiger."

Erin laughed darkly. "Kitty barbecue…" she smirked.

"I still can't let you in. That dragon will cause people to be frightened."

"What if he was my boyfriend?"

Drago snarled. "I'm only interested in my own kind."

"Drago! That was very rude. Sheese now I'm glad you weren't in the assassin dimension with us. They would have killed you for your insolence."

"Dimension?" asked the guard confused.

"Cut out Barbie!"

Just then a khajiit approached them with a sabertooth tiger by her side.

"Excuse me. I must get through- it that a dragon?"

"Yeah his names Drago. Ohh kitty. Can I ride him?"

"No."

"Why?"

"It'll kill you."

"But I want to ride the Kitty!"

"Mortel I suggest you don't do it again because I wont help you this time," said Drago.

Erin looked back to the guard. "See. She's not afraid of Drago. Can he come in with us now?"

"I can't let that happen."

"What If I prove that Drago is good?"

"I suppose."

"Yay. Oh yeah I have to ask. Were you an adventurer?"

"No I was a bartender."

Erin looked shocked "Oh- ummm ok," she said while slowly backing away.

Erin started humming Hero by Skillet.

"I need a hero to save me just in time," she sang.

"Erin, what are you doing?" asked Echo.

"Skillet!" Just then she turned on skillet and started playing Rebirth at full blast while dancing along. Drago stared at her eyes wide.

"Come on Drago!"

"Feel your presence filling up my lungs with oxygen. Rebirth and now."

"Drago start dancing."

"No!"

"Drago!"

"Fine."

Drago followed her movements by taking steps back and nodding his head while enjoying the music.

"Rebirth. I wanna live my life. I wanna give everything…" he sang along. People started to gather around them. Drago growled in enjoyment; he liked Skillet. He slashed his tail back and forth as he listened. Erin laughed in employment.

"Breath for the first time now."

"I lie here lifeless in this cocoon!"

"The worst is the waiting!" Drago sang as he danced along with Erin.

"Tell me when I live again. Tell me when I breathe you in…...Rebirth, and now I wanna live my life I wanna…."

They all laughed in enjoyment when the music stopped.

"Drago I love your voice!" said Erin.

"Thanks. I never knew you mortals had such good music."

"Oh no. Their music is horrible. I have all the good music. If you want Drago, I can play more, but you have to promise to be my pet dragon."

Drago thought for a moment.

"Ok fine."

"Yay!"

Everyone around them started clapping. "Wow. I've never seen a dragon dance!" someone called out.

"They love you Drago!"

Drago smiled.

"So, this is my best friend Drago. He is a good dragon. He saves people, and as you can tell, he loves music, but the guards won't let us in because they are afraid of him."

"Well that's not fair!" called out one of the people.

"He obviously deserves to come into Whiterun!"

"Imagine the protection we will have!" shouted another person.

They all turned on the guards.

"Ok ok we'll let you in. By the looks of it, they believe he's good," said the guard nervously. Echo laughed as they went in.

"You should head to the jarl. I'm sure he would want to hear about this good dragon," said the guard.

"No!" said Erin as Drago followed them in.

**I have a bunch of chapters coming. Don't worry. Also I really like bunnies. Put bunnies in your next review, or I will haunt you for the rest of your life. Yes, I'm a ghost, but it's okay. No one will find out because no one ever reads the author's notes.**


	3. Chapter 3

They continued to walk as Echo watched the people stare at Drago for a moment. They then went back to what they were doing. "This is boring!" groaned Erin.

"What did you expect? Starwars?"

"Yes."

"Really Erin?"  
"Yes! I want to go and play with the clone troopers."

"Erin you're obsessed with them."

"I know."

"What are these clonetroopers?" asked dragassassassassiansanus. (I couldn't figure out how to spell this, so here you go. I improvised)

"The greatest warriors of all time!" squealed Erin.

Echo rolled her eyes. "Hey I have an Idea. Let's go kill Grange."

"Really?" asked Erin.

"Yeah why not? She tortures little children. Remember?"

"Yeah, but I don't want to because…. I think the Dark Brotherhood would get mad…"

"Who cares! We have Drago."

"Ohhh we could be fox sisters!"

"Really Erin?"

"Yes, I want to wear a fox tail."

"Fine. Let's go hunt some foxes."

"Or… we could go over to that guy over there. I'm sure he will have some fox pelts."

"Fine Erin, but I don't think that they will give us anything because we don't have any money."

"Yes they will!"

Erin ran up to the man with the armor on his desk. "You have any foxtails?"

"Foxtails?"

"Yeah. I like them, and Drago broke his toy." She looked over to Drago who rolled his eyes.

"Umm yeah yeah I do. He he," he said nervously as he pulled out two fox tails.

"Yay! I have umm." She looked in her pockets. "Darn. I only have money from my last dimension." She pulled out two gold coins. "Will this do?"

"Here just take it. No one buys them anyway."

"Ok yay! I got fox tails!" she squealed as she ran over to Echo. Drago rolled his eyes.

"Oh yeah. I need to go to Dawnstar."

"Why?" asked Drago.

"Because I need to."

"Can you take me there? Please please please please please Drago?"

"No."

"Pllllllllleeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaassssssssssseeetreeeeeeeee."

"Fine," growled Drago as they got on top of him.

Drago screeched as he flew over Riften and landed not far. Some people panicked at first before Echo managed to tell them that he was their best friend.

Drago followed by at a distance as they wandered towards Riften when a bandit and two of his thugs came out of nowhere.

"Stop right there!" one of them shouted.

Erin, who had her fluffy blanket, stopped and gave them a death glare. "What do you want barbie dolls?"

The bandit smirked.

"I heard you were new here. Just wanted to show you around. Perhaps….. make sure you know that we own you!" he laughed darkly.

"Sorry barbie, but I already sold my soul to a cat. He said he really needed it for a lung transplant... Maybe you can ask the talking dinosaur of wisdom for a soul," said Erin as she laughed insanely.

"Echo rolled her eyes. Don't mind her. She lost it a long time ago…."

"Soooo" she said clapping her hands as Drago appeared behind them. "Who's first?" The two bandit thugs ran off while the leader froze in terror.

"Got a dagger I can borrow bandit?" asked Echo as she smirked.

"Uhhh….Uhhhh" was all he said.

"Look. Ok. I'd love to stay and play, but as you can see, I need a dagger, so I suggest you give me one, or I'll let Drago play with you."

The bandit fearfully rummaged through his bag and quickly pulled one out and handed it to her.

"Thanks," she said as she walked past him with Drago and Erin following behind.


	4. Chapter 4

When they got to Riften, one of the guards stopped them.

"Hault. No one enters without paying the visitor's fee."

"Why?"

"Because it's the new law."

"You know this sounds a lot like a scam to me," said Erin suspiciously.

Drago appeared behind them snarling.

"Dragon!" the guard shouted fearfully.

"It's ok. He's a good dragon," said Erin. Drago rolled his eyes.

"Hey Drago. You wanna show them what you like to do to thieves?"

"Now… Let's not do anything we'll regret…." said the guard hesitantly.

"Are you going to open the gates?" asked Drago.

"Yes I will," said the guard defeated as he opened the gates for them.

"Thanks Drago," said Erin as she hugged him. Drago sighed. He was beginning to like the kid.

They walked in. Drago had to take to the skies because he was a little too big for the gates though.

"Do you know where Honorhall Orphanage is at all?" asked Echo.

"Yep, it's right there," she said pointing to a house.

"Ok. Let's go," said Echo as she lead the way as their fox tails swayed back and forth behind them. They had put them on on their way there, so it would look as if they had tails. Erin ran up and eagerly opened the door while running in with Echo.

Erin watched as Grelog scolded the kids, talking about how they would get extra beatings if they didn't obey her. Then she started talking about how it was a dangerous world out there.

"Actually… it's not," said Echo as she appeared out of the shadows Erin following along behind her.

* * *

*Sudden imagination moment! The Outdoors and Hungry Dragons

This is my co-author's imagination. We will probably start this new thing on this story only. For this, we will randomly put in imagination moments in our chapters. If you want to put anything in one, just come up with a funny idea, and either post it in your review or e-mail it to me. This one is my co-author. She is kind of a messed up person.*

"Come on kids. I'll show you how safe it is. Who wants to go outside first?" asked  
Erin excitedly.

"I will!" yelled a little boy overjoyed at the idea of going outside freely for the first time.

"Wow. You're right. It's actually pretty great out here."

Suddenly Drago zoomed down and picked up the little boy screaming. All the other kids huddled in a corner with wide eyes now terrified of the outside.

"Don't worry. Drago's just taking him to his new family like a stork. Haven't you ever heard that story?"

All of the kids began to relax slowly.

"Look everyone! It's a caterpillar."

"Oh. A caterpillar!" screamed a little girl as she ran over to touch it. Just then Drago swooped down again and picked her up too.

"Oh they're going to be brother and sister!"

"Actually I ate the last one. He was delicious," said Dragon evilly.

All of the little kids went into panic mode.

"Don't worry though. I've always wanted another little girl. The last one sadly passed away… in my stomach."

All of the kids started screaming, "I don't want to go outside anymore. You were right Grelog! This world is a horrible place!"

"I don't know what they're talking about. Children are very tasty."

"And that's what it's like outside kids. Who wants to go next?" Erin asked still excited and happy. She then turned around to see that all the kids had disappeared. She glanced over at Drago to see him sitting in a chair eating something.

"Drago? What are you eating?" she asked nervously.

"I'm very hungry today, but don't worry I saved some for later in my nest. Wait a second. Now that I think about it. You look like a chicken Erin. A nice juicy chicken."

* * *

"And who are you?" snarled Grelog.

"We are teenage adventurers," laughed Erin.

"Yes, also she lied to you kids. It is an awesome world with the occasional dragon, and the animals are beautiful."

"Yep,we even have a tamed dragon. His name is Drago. He is awesome!"

The kids looked up in awe and excitedly gathered around them. Grelog, angry that the girls had broken into her home and were filling the orphaned kids' minds with crazy ideas, yelled.

"Stop talking about this nonsense!" she screeched.

"Sister do you hear anything?"

"Yeah it sounded like a dying goat."

"No, it sounded like that evil sabertooth cat when it was burned to death," said Echo.

"He he, kitty barbecue," she said darkly.

"Hey. Why don't we have a Gre Log barbeque. I'm sure Drago would like her," said Echo as she circled her.

"What are you talking about!" she snarled.

"Oh dear. You don't know that we know your secrets?" said Echo darkly. "How we know what you do to the kids every day? How you have a closet with kid sized shackles?"

"You know. We kill people like you," hissed Echo.

"Don't be ridiculous Echo. She's not a person. She's a disgusting freak of nature that needs to be put down."

Grelog, suddenly scared, backed up. "I'll call the guards on you!" she screeched.

"Really? You think they'd care especially since we have so much proof?"

Echo pulled out the dagger and smirked. "Oh poor grandma. Died of a heart attack," she mocked darkly.

"Gar-" Grelog didn't get to finish her word for she was killed quickly.

"I yield I yield!" called out the assistant.

"Yay adventurers did it!"

They walked out with their tails swaying back and forth as they left.

"That was fun," said Echo.

Erin nodded before running off to find Drago.

I hope you enjoyed the story although you probably couldn't take it very seriously due to the imagination moment. :) If you wanted to be a part of the sudden imagination moments, you could post an idea in your next review or e-mail it to me, and I will put your name on it. You will also get to see how your idea plays out with Drago, Erin, and Echo. :) Also I won't forget to put your name in my author's note. I like my bunnies. Do you have any bunnies. If you like bunnies too, put them in your next review. :) Yes, it rhymed!


End file.
